Bid for Freedom (1986)
Plot Overview Sable is still angry with Jason because of his behavior concerning Bliss and Kolia, even Frankie is not sure he has done the right thing. Jeff is worried about Miles and the agreement they have with him, but Fallon calms him down and suggests a little trip to the Colby lodge in Lake Arrowhead. Miles is suspicious, he assumes that they might plan an "accident" causing a miscarriage. Consequently, he decides to go to the lodge, too, without letting Channing into his real motives. Fallon and Jeff arrive at the lodge - and face an unpleasant surprise: Miles and Channing. Sasha keeps warning Kolia, but the young man pretends not to care. Bliss for her part tells Sable she loves him and won't accept that there is no chance for them. Kolia tries to explain to Bliss that everything is more complicated than she thinks and Sasha notifies her finally that the Rostovs have go to go back to Russia the following day. Monica invites Scott to witness a rocket launching with her and Cash, Adrienne is very angry about her husband's consent. She comes to Jason for support, she wants Cash off the project, too, but Jason says he won't interfere as far as personal matters are concerned. The situation at the lodge is rather unbearable, but nobody can leave because of the weather. In the night, Jeff and Channing talk about their problems. Zach proposes to Sable. She does not have the time to give him an answer because Bliss needs her. Bliss asks Sable to help her to keep Kolia in America, they go to Jason at last and push him to do something about the matter, but he tries to make them see that this is too big for him and warns Sable to interfere either. Finally he starts pulling all the strings he's got after all and is told that the Rostovs must ask for political asylum to get help. Scott enjoys the rocket launching with Monica and Cash. Cash even tries to confess to Monica, but the attempt fails. Kolia plans to flee with Anna before they can be brought to the airport, although his sister is worried what might happen to their mother back in Russia. Meanwhile Sable asks Zach to help her keeping Sasha occupied till Jason arrives. The Rostov siblings try to escape in the lobby, the KGB men follow them and catch Anna. Kolia and Bliss get trapped in a hotel room on a higher floor, he finally jumps down the balcony. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * Christopher Thomas ... Mr. Baskins * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy * Frank Whiteman ... Asst. Manager * Michael J. London ... Martin Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From October 3, 1986 to October 13, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; St. Regis Hotel,former Westin Century Plaza Tower, 2055 Avenue of the Stars (Los Angeles). Quotes * Channing Colby: I've never made angels in the snow before. Miles Colby: Hm... Channing Colby: Mine were prettier than yours. Miles Colby: Beginners luck. Channing Colby: Oh yeah? Well, I've never made love in the snow before either. Was that beginners luck? Miles Colby: Well, that was, ehm, what you call the "Snowbunny innitiation". First come the angels... Channing Colby: And then the devil? * Zach Powers: Tell me, are we going to Brussels for my sake, or so you can be closer to Jason? Sable Colby: Oh, really, Zach, when will you stop being so jealous of Jason? Zach Powers: I've been jealous of him since the first day I saw his bride aboard that yacht. Sable Colby: Well, now you have her all to yourself. Zach Powers: Not quite, not quite. * Jason Colby: [to Bliss] Darling, if I could change the world for you, I'd do it. But I can't. You and Kolya, baby, it can never happen. Sable Colby: But Jason, it has happened. Don't just stand there making speeches. You've got to help her.